Inuyasha and the Dragon Tattoo
by Fice16
Summary: I'm not good at descriptions but I do hope you like this story


Chapter one: The Birth of a hero

The wind blew furiously, as the sea moaned out, "Hero," to the sand. A palace is full of priests, warriors, and archers surrounding the entire estate.

A warrior entered the mansion, as the warrior walked through the hallway a woman halted in front of him and bowed down, "lord Takimaru, I beg you to not enter! The lady is in labor!" the woman announced as she tried to stop him, "she will give birth to a demon!" he shouted to the woman, "you cannot enter milord!" she cried out and Takimaru stopped and looked back, he took out his sword and raised it up high, "What are you doing lord Takimaru?! no, don't kill me! please!" was the last thing she let out. He stood over her corpse and sheathed his sword, he continues towards his destination. The warrior continued on, but took a slight sight on the moon before he could enter the darkroom with just a small, lit, candle, "a lunar eclipse, perfect to slaughter a demon," said the warrior to himself, as he entered the room. As he entered; he heard heavy breathing, and saw curtains encircling a woman, "who goes there?" the woman weakly asked while being covered by the tall, thick, curtains, "It is I, lord Takimaru," he responded, "T-Takimaru...," she reacted, "thank goodness you're here, gather the men outside and leave at once this place," she ordered, "I fear that no one is strong enough to defeat him, I beg you to leave now," she said as he, "Milady," Takimaru whispered, "I have felt a deep connection with you, as you're now aware. Even though I know full well that your heart has been captured by a demon,"

Takimaru unsheathed his sword and punctured the woman's shoulder, he stood there with eyes full of hatred, love, and sadness, "but my feelings for you, will not change," he walked away and left the room, but as he walked further away from the room, he heard cries of an infant. He started to go back to kill the infant, he heard a crash from the front of the gates. He rushed towards the entrance, only to be met with a tall man with long, silvery, hair, sharp teeth, and claws that could slice anything, "lady Izayoi! lady Izayoi!" the demon cried out her name, "at last you come demon, but you're too late," Takimaru said, "what?!" Questioned the demon, "lady Izayoi is dead. I despatched her myself," Takimaru answered, "damn you, fool!"

The demon charged for Takimaru, just as Takimaru charged at him too. The both of them clashed their swords, the demon was much stronger than Takimaru thought he was, the demon couldn't be bothered with this human. He chopped Takimaru's arm and sprinted inside the palace, looking for Izayoi. As Takimaru held his shoulder where his arm was severed from him, he looked back. His eyes now held more anger and hatred than he had before, "set the mansion on fire! with that demon and everyone else, burn it to the ground!" Ordered Takimaru. The remaining soldiers did as they were told, and released flaming arrows at the palace. They watched it burn, Takimaru got on his feet and ran inside the burning palace to find the demon who took his arm, he was going to kill the demon. Even if it would cost him his life, no matter what. While the demon searched for Izayoi, he heard the infants cry, he followed the cries to find where it would lead him. As soon as he found where the crying lead him, he yelled out, "Izayoi! Izayoi!" he saw the tall curtains that were now aflame, he grabbed them and threw them aside. When he found her, she was dead. Filled with anger and sorrow, he pulled out his second sword and he saw demons from the underworld, "Carry out my will, Tenseiga," the demon said and with those last words he sliced the demons, Izayoi was brought back from the dead. Her eyes slowly opened, she saw the demon and smiled, "my dearest...," she whispered out and the demon lifted her and wrapped her in the robe of the fire rat. Soon after that Takimaru came into the room, the demon grabbed a different sword and stood in a protective stance, "I have no regrets fighting you to the death, let us journey to the pit of death," Takimaru said, "live long," the demon said to Izayoi, "my dearest!" was all she could let out. The room started to collapse and scorch, pillars fell, the demon looked forward, "Inuyasha," said the demon, "what is that?!," questioned Takimaru, "the infant's name, the child, shall be called Inuyasha," the demon said and Izayoi looked at her child, "Inuyasha...," she whispered, "now go!" ordered the demon, "yes," said Izayoi and ran to the exit while Takimaru and the demon remained inside. Once Izayoi was outside in the cold, she heard a voice that whispered to her, "Izayoi, you must survive and live a long life with Inuyasha," and it echoed in her head as she looked back at her child that had white dog ears, and silver hair. She held her baby close to her chest, "you will do many great things," she said as the infant continues to cry. As she left the burning castle, a small light appeared on the infant's backside. It went unnoticed but a small tattoo appeared as the light faded away.


End file.
